


Gorilla Tactics

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Avengers Sleepover, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry has a kinda crush on Iris still, Episode Tag, Episode Tag: s01e14, F/M, Gen, Hartley Rathaway Being a Jerk, He and Caitlin are still planning on getting married, I have no idea how to tag Harrison in this, Iris is happy Barry has friends, Joe and Rhodey are bffs, Like he's a good guy, More like collosal dick, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Serious Injuries, Sleepovers, Weddings, ronnie is alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a report of a mysterious red streak ends up at Avengers headquarters, Rhodey packs the Avengers up to Central City to investigate, staying with his good pal Joe West, his daughter Iris and her best friend Barry Allen.</p>
<p>While there, they pick up on Barry's odd habits.</p>
<p>Caitlin and Cisco are nervous the others might end up finding out who exactly the Flash really is after a mission gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea came to me after Hartley said a line about being cuffed by a guy in.head to toe leather being his fantasy, as well as that one episode where General Eiling blasts Barry with those nails that react with his nerves and make him unable to move.
> 
> I know it probably sounds weird, but it will make sense, I promise.

Rhodey scrolled through the pages once more, the screen hurting his eyes. This had been the fifth sighting reported, and he expected Director Fury would be on their asses about handling such an isse. If it could be called that.

The Red Streak. Sightings of it were everywhere in Central City, which resided 30 miles north of the Badlands. It wasn't a menace, however, as these reports claimed the streak was helping people. Really, it made their job easier.

Tony was pretty beat up about it.

"But I just built a new suit!" was Tony's complaint, "How am I supposed to test it now if we know the Streak is not a bad guy?"

Pepper was rolling her eyes. She sat on the couch of Tony's parlor, dressed comfortably in sweats and a t-shirt. Her red hair hung slightly messy in her face as she poured over a newspaper. Rhodey himself resisted the urge to groan.

"There is no real reason you need that mamy suits," Rhodey sighed, bookmarking the blog page to his computer. He'd have to look through it again at a later time.

"It's called a hobby, Rhodes," Tony slumped his shoulders. 

"There's a difference between a hobby and an obsession."

"Come on, Pep! I thought you were on my side!"

Pepper shut her mouth, giving her boyfriend a pointes glare. 

"Well, Tony, I suggest that you round up the rest of the team and pack a bag," Rhodey grunted as he pushed himself up, the chair scraping the floor loudly as he went. Pepper glamced up.from the newspaper, raising an eybrow as ambled towards the door. His shoes left deep imprints on the white shag carpet.

"Vegas?" Tony mocked surprise, "Rhodey, you know me too well-"

"Central City, actually," Rhodey corrected, jutting his chin at the paper in Pepper's hands.

"So not Vegas," Tony pondered the idea, and Rhodey could see the gears turning, the ideas churning at lightning speed.

"No, you cannot bring a suit." 

Pepper waa up now, smoothing down her blue skirt, her heels skidding slightly on the frehly polished wood floor. The door openes with a creak, and she ushered in the rest of the team- well, what was left of it. After the events of Ultron, Thor was forced to.go back to Asgard, leaving some questionable ideaa behind as to what it was he had to do. Rhodey didn't mind, though. Thor had good intentions, and it was probably for the best if they had no clue what he was doing.

It probably involved aliens anyway.

Then there was Bruce Banner. Having Hulked out during battle, it seemed he saw himself as being unfit for the team.

He up and left without so much as a goodbye, taking one of SHIELDS jets with him. Hadn't heard from him since.

"You are remembering, aren't you?"

Rhodey turned to see Wanda Maximoff eyeing him sympathetically, red painted lips turnes into a half frown.   

"I guess, yeah," he said.

Wanda offered him a smile,"They'll be fine." Rhodey nodded, and she went ti ait on the couch with Natasha, who was busy helping Clint clean and restring his bow. The weapon was bright purple, sharp all around. Natasha had her short red hair curled around her face, and Wanda carefully reached over and put it behind her ear, out of her eyes. 

It waa something he noticed about Wanda. After losing her brother, she seemes more tender, careful to help others in any way possible. She seemed rather attatched to the pair of super spy assassins too.

"Is this about the Red Streak?" Natasha asked, slipping a few arrows into Clint's quiver.

"According to Iris West's blog, he's been helping people," Rhodey explained, "we just need to make sure that's true."

"And if it's not?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That won't happen," Rhodey assured them, "the source is reliable. The Red Streak is on our side for sure."

"And how do you know this?" Steve piped up. He was standing by the soor with Vision, arms crossed and stance widened. The perfect soldier. Vision tries to immitate to the best of his ability, looking tense, even for a robot.

Rhodey grinned, "Because I have a trusted source inside Central City. And he's gonna help us prove it." 

\-------

Joe rubbed his hand over his eyes. It waa the third time this week that Iris had invited Dr. Caitlin Snow over to the house. He thought this would become Eddie's problem, considering Iris had just moved in with him, but alas, it wasn't so. 

So much for a bachelor pad. 

The two of them were currently sitting in the living room, flipping through magazines. Snacks were scattered on the cofdee table, Caitlin carefully sipping on a steaming mug of tea. Iris gabbes excitedly, nearly ripping the pages as she tore through the book.

"What about this one?" Iris suggested. Caitlin peered at the picture, shaking her head.

"Too much cleavage," the scientist said.

Iris rolled her eyes, "You realize your wedding is in the summer, right? You can't exactly wear a long sleeve dress."

"But they all look....!" Caitlin trailed off, failing to find the words.

"You can't dress like a schoolteacher all the time!"

Joe chuckled as Caitlin gasped, feigning (or not, Caitlin was pretty reservcompared to his daughter) offense as she cried, "Iris West! I do not dress like a schoolteacher all the time!"

"Could've fooled me," Iris admonished, "we'll look some more."

Joe didn't see anything wrong with whay Caitlin wore. Every time he saw her, whether at Stat Labs or in his house, she was always dressed nice, a respectable young woman. Sometimes he wished Iri would dress in more reserved things as well, but he knew his daughter. She would've been uncomfortable.

For Caitlin's wedding though, he'd have her get something nice. Being Caitlin's maid if honor, it was kind of expected.

"Hey Joe!" Barry shouted, andthe kid letbhinself in, dumping his messenger bag by the door. His pale cheeks were flushed, his brown hair and bulky sweater in slight disarray. From his spot in the kitchen, Joe could see Iris jump, Caitlin sending him a nervous peek as she jumoed up, "Barry! What th- you're on  _fire!"_

Joe sped into the living room as he watched Caitlin jump up and splash Barry with her tea.

Hot tea.

"Shit!" Barry yelped, barely twisting his body before the liquid extinguished him, "Are you trying to send me to the hospital?!" 

Joe pursed his lips, releasing a sigh of releif. Caitlin put the mug down softly, twisting the silver and gold engagement ring on her finger nervously. Iris was about to say more when her phone rang.

"It's Eddie," she explained, walking out of the room as she pressed it to her ear, "Hey, Babe...!" 

Once she was gone, Caitlin pounced.

"Why can't you take a cab like normal people?!" she hissed. Barry shrugged.

"I'm faster?"

Joe looked at his shoes. The maroon leather looked singed, the white soles flat as they melted. Smoke twirled from his heels and Barry winced as he carefully slipped them off. Thankfully his socks hadn't been burned through.

Caitlin quickly shut up as soon as she began a long winded scientific rant about who knew what as soon as Iris reemereged, smiling widely.

"Dad?"

"Is something wrong?" Joe said reluctantly. Iris shook her head, pressing the phone to her shoulder.

"He borrowed Eddie's phone, but-"

Jow furrowed his brow, "Who did?"

Iris bit her lip, "He said his name was James Rhodes?"

Thankfully, as he sprung towards the phone, Iris didn't ask anymore questions about Barry's flaming feet. He dumped them in the garbage on his way out for a run later that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I'm doing everything on my phone, so there might be mistakes here and there.

Natasha admired the house they approached, with long, slanted wooden roofing and a staccato like feel to the yellow walls. A deck porch opened up to the foyer, snd a screen door in front. A flowerbed was planted in one of the windows, a beautiful bouquet of peonies and daisies.

"His daughter planted those," Rhodey made the spy grin.

"What about the wife?" Natasha teased, "She more of a partier?"

"She's long gone." Rhodey gave a pained smile as he beckoned the group onto the porch, and he was rather thankful that Banner and Thor were momentarily gone. With his muscles, Thor would've taken up half the space, squishing them awkwardly into the banister. The window to the left was open, voices coming through.

"I think you'll look great in this one!" said a young woman. Natasha raised herself on her toes, cursing her tiny frame. Two women sat in the living room, flipping through magazines.

The African American woman seemed insistent, even as her friend shook her head.

"Iris-" the woman began, biting her lower lip.

"Caitlin, it's your wedding."

Natasha shrugged, mentally congratulating her. The weather was nice, which meant she could have a summer wedding. The others were silent as they listened in.

"So, who are we visiting again?" Natasha asked, her feet aching as she flattened her feet to stand properly. Her muscles twitched as she moved- she really had to stretch next time she trained.

"An old friend of mine," Rhodes answered, nodding to Steve, "Wanna ring the doorbell, Captain?"

Natasha heard Iris call for her father, and soon they were face to face with a man in a blue t-shirt and sweats, his dark skin sheening from exercise no doubt.

"James!" the man cried, pulling them inside, "Come in, come in!"

The living room was spacious, easily housing the team and his guests. The walls were a mustard yellow, with a television on the far wall. It was on, playing a football game, but Iris and Caitlin weren't paying attention. Now up close, Natasha could tell they weren't ones for sports anyway. Iris was engrossed in magazines, dressed sown with an off the shoulder shirt and leggings, whereas Caitlin was more polished, in a skirt and blazer set, her honey colored hair in soft waves around her face. Iris had her own hair pulled back, a few wisps escaping the hairband.

"This is my daughter, Iris," Rhodey's friend explained, pointing to her, then to Caitlin, "and this is Doctor Snow."  

Natasha smirked. Nailed it. 

"Thanks so much for this, Joe," Rhodey nodded, "it's been a while. How is everything?" 

Joe paused before replying, "With Barry back in the house, things have been interesting, let me tell you."

"Is Barry your brother?" Natasha heard Wanda speak up, looking at Iris with hope. Her brown eyes shone with unshed tears.

Obviously Pietro's death was still hitting her, despite two years having passed. Iris shook her head.

"No, he's not," Iris said, "but he's like a brother I guess?" Wanda nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

A pregnant pause hung over the living room, as Rhodey and Joe went into another room.  Iris and Caitlin eyed them warily, and Natasha was surprised at the question.

"Dr. Snow, right?" Caitlin nodded, "Wouls Barry be the lucky man?" Caitlin choked on her drink, liquid sloshing over the rim as she rushed to set it down.

"Goodness, no!" she got out between coughs, "No... Barry is sweet, but it's not him."  

"What's his name then?"

Caitlin raised an eyebrow, "What did you say your name was?"

Changing tactics. Clever. Obviously the subject of marriage made her nervous, as her face flushed, how she twisted the ring on her finger.

Natasha ploppd herself down on the couch, "Natasha Romanoff. Obviously you know Rhodey."

"I wouldn't say that-"

Natasha pointed to each as she said there names, adding towards the end, "Bruce, Pietro and Thor couldn't be with us today, unfortunately. But it's nice to meet you."

Caitlin's eyes were wide, lips pursed in a hard line as she gave Natasha her hand.

"Likewise," he squeaked, and Natasha shared a grin with Iris as she laughed at the panicked gleam in Caitlin's eyes.

Just as Iris managed to convince everyone to sit, the door flew open, and Natasha thought she could see a flash of yellow as the door banged shut.

\------

When Barry was late, and Joe knew Barry was late, he made it a point to tell the kid not to use his powers the closer he got to the house. He didn't want to have to involve Iris in anything, and it was hard enough explaining why Barry had thrown out his shoes, which were burnt beyond belief. Joe had finally convinced her that Barry had been attacked by an arsonist on his way home, and the police had taken care of the matter.

Of course, even with Caitlin here, he couldn't contain his surprise when Barry zoomed into the house, chest heaving as he went into the back room. Rhodey was on his heels, having gone alert at the loud crash sounding in the den.

"Barry?" Joe asked as he walked in, eyes darting amongst the equipment. Since they could only go to Star Labs so many times, Caitlin had asked that Joe set up a gym in the empty room of his house, making it easier to keep track of Barry's vitals and things of that nature. With Iris out of the house and living with Eddie, it should have been easy, but after Barry nearly caused a power outage, the treadmill was used sparingly.

 No answer.

The smell of burning rubber an flesh assaulted Joe's nose as he ventuees further into the room, Barry's pained gasps echoing. A large dent was in the wall where he crashed, and Joe felt the color rush from his face.

Barry was curling into the corner, clawing at his skin and suit. Frostbite covered a good portion of his left side, and steam rose every time Barry cringed.

Joe was about to run for Caitlin when he realized that Rhodey was still there. His friend was rigid, jaw clenching as he stood, frozen.

"Joe-"

Barry nearly screamed.

"Get Dr. Snow! NOW!" Joe ordered, and Rhodey wasted no time. Once he was gone, Joe fell to his knees, hands cupping Barry's face as he cried out at his touch, "S-stop! Joe it-"

"Caitlin is coming, Barry," Joe assured him, though he could feel his voice trembling. A screech ripped from his lips and Barry looked ready to snap in half. His suit was burned away in certain places, revealing angry red welts into the skin. Barry had Joe's arm in a vise-like grip, so hard Joe thought his arm might break. 

Where the  _fuck was Caitlin?!?_

Barry was gasping, his voice strangled as he made another attempt to talk, and Joe had to yank his hands away from the suit as he tore it apart. Crimson leaked like a fountain, pooling onto the tiles.

Finally, he heard Caitlin teeter into the room, pushing Joe aside to prod and poke and analyze. Barry shrank away, pressing himself into the dent in the wall further.

"Joe?" 

Joe picked his head up to see Rhodey looking down. His hands were shaking, watching Barry as he yelped at the lightest of Caitlin's touches. Rhodey looked ready to vomit once Caitlin started babbling scientific nonsense, and the next thing Joe knew, Caitlin was shielding Barry from view, demanding that Cisco be called immediately.

"Joe, what the hell?" Rhodey hissed, Caitlin hovering over Barry's body. Her hair hung in a curtain over his face. 

Joe gulped. This was so not good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Iris POV for you guys!

Iris found it a bit awkward when Caitlin had first come over, fiddling with the buttons on her bright blue blazer. She wasn't really into the same things as Caitlin; where Iris was outgoing, Caitlin was shy. Where Iris liked talking about her friends and music and movies, Caitlin liked talking about subatomic particles, nuclear fission and biogenetic engineering. Like sure, science was cool and all, but sometimes Barry's new friends took it to a whole other level.

"Hi, Caitlin," Iris smiled, ushering her inside, "What can I do for you?"

Caitlin had seemed nervous, her normally pale face was flushed, her heels clicking the floorboards fervently as she paced.

"Sorry for just showing up-" Caitlin blurted.

"You're always welcome, you know that," Iris said, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder, "Of course, you know I'm ten minutes away, right?"

Caitlin nodded, "I know. I, uh, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Sure."

A sigh heaved in Caitlin's chest until she said something- mumbled, really. The words were barely there, a whisper on her lips like a needle in a haystack. Iris cocked her head, "I didn't quite catch that."

The scientist looked like a beet as she managed louder, her words stiff, "I wanted to know if you could help me pick out a wedding dress." 

Iris was taken aback. She didn't think Caitlin considered them to be that close. And just who was this mystery man who could sweep such a tough shelled, quiet woman off her feet?

Okay, so Caitlin wasn't that tough to be around, but Iris knew Caitlin had trouble in some social situations. Like the time she and Barry went out for drinks, and she got completely smashed, making a wonderful fool out of herself on karaoke night. Iris found herself beaming, wrapping Dr. Snow into a hug.

"Of course! Congratulations!" Iris said, grabbing Caitlin's hand to see the ring. It was a pretty thing, a silver band with a shiny diamond on top, small however it may be. Iris laughed, "Whoever this is, he knows you perfectly. It's beautiful."

They had gone right to work, her dad peeking in on them as they flipped through magazines, but Caitlin was very picky. She wasn't flashy, and while that was perfectly fine, none of the dresses they'd looked at were practical enough. Either they were too blitzy or too revealing. Too frilly, too poofy- and was that a matching scarf and glove set? 

They were going through what seemed like the fifth magazine when her dad's friends showed up. Or more acurrate, his friend and his friend's buddies. She couldn't be sure who knew who and how, but they were an odd bunch.

The woman with short red hair seemed especially intimidating, and Iris couldn't miss how the doctor's shoulders tensed slightly.

After getting everyone comfortable, that's when they heard the screams. Her dad and- was his name Rhodey?- were in the den when it happened. The others were trying to keep them in the living room, and Iris watched as Caitlin nearly tripped and fell on her face when Rhodey came to get her. 

"Alrighty!"

Iris whipped her head around to see Cisco barge in, a slew of scientific instruments strapped to his body. Natasha, the red haired woman, went to stop him, but Cisco just pushed past her as the yells sounded again, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Iris was pretty sure he had introduced himself as one Tony Stark, but Natasha nearly smacked him as he broke the silence, accompanied by whatever the hell was going on in the back room.

"I am so asking that guy where he gets his stuff."

The one called Steve, tall and blonde like Eddie, stormed off into the back room when the screaming only got louder.

The voice sounded pretty familiar too.

\----------

"Steve!"

Steve Rogers knew a problem when he saw one. And this was definitely a problem. The others were trying to keep Iris upstairs, but it seemed it was going to be difficult talking their way out of this one. The two veterans knew to keep their distance, as the one called Dr. Snow was protecting the man's face from view. The other man, with all his gadgets, was getting to work, attempting to warm up whatever areas of his body were frostbitten, Joe trying to staunch the bleeding where ever he could.

The injured man, though, was still attempting to cry out, voice raspy when it failed. His maroon suit was slick with blood and ice.

"Steve, what is going on?!" Rhodey asked, bewildered. 

"Caitlin, we need to take him back," said the long haired man. Pursing her lips, Caitlin nodded. Turning to Joe, she said, "Joe, we need to get him out of here. This is third degree frostbite."

Steve winced. He knew what that felt like. Joe's features were stricken.

"Didn't you say he made a vacuum the first time-"

"This is not an open field, Mr. West," Caitlin said curtly, "if he were to attempt anything of the sort here, this house will come down."

Steve could see Rhodey pacing. They hadn't come across anything like this. Judging from what Dr. Snow and the the other man were discussing, this person was in serious danger if he tried anything here- and if anyone saw his face. The yells had ceased, the man panting heavily.

"James," Steve said, "I need you to tell the others to stay put." Rhodey furrowed his brow.

"Are you sure?" Rhodey cast a glance at the doctor, who was murmuring words of comfort to the injured man.

"We aren't supposed to know who this man is, and we're going to respect that," Steve said, "so we'll have to figure out how to get him outside without attracting attention"

Rhodey scoffed, "Good luck with that. You're Captain America and this dude's been screaming to high heaven since he showed up-"

Steve found himself growling. There was no time to argue. He pushed Rhodey back towards the living room, crouching down to survey the scene. Dr. Snow was still covering the guy's face, her fingers grazing his teeth as he went to gasp again. The other man was tapping furiously away at a screen, face contorted in fear.

"Cisco?" Dr. Snow whispered.

"We have to move him. He can't stay here-"

"But there are strangers upstairs!" Dr. Snow cut Cisco off, "Not to mention Iris! How are we gonna explain this one?!"

Well. That..... complicated things. Steve understood the importance of identity. It had taken him a while until he accepted the title of Captain America. From what he had seen, this man was extremely young- what possessed him to pursue the superhero life in the first place?

Dr. Snow was talking, but Steve wasn't really paying attention until she was practically hysterical.

"Mr. Steve!" Dr. Snow cried, "We need something to cover his face-"

Steve nodded, looking around the room. Gym equipment was place haphazardly in a sort of path towards the door. A piece of foam wouldn't be bug enough if he ripped it from one of the seats, and the man's own suit was ripped and burnt. The scraps wouldn't be big enough, not to mention unsanitary. Steve eyed Cisco. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, his gear bulky on his person. Joe had the same.

"Your blazer, Doctor," Steve reached out, hands poised carefully, "We can use that, right?"

Dr. Snow berated herself as she moved to shield the man, slipping off the bright blue material and carefully folding it iver his face. She bit her lip, "Would you be willing to carry him? I'm not strong enough, Cisco has his gear, and Mr. West has Iris upstairs hyperventilating-"

Steve nodded, surprised at how small the man actually was, despite the obvious muscle tone on his body. By now, he was unconscious, head lolling back against the super soldier's beefy arm.

Dr. Snow and Cisco instructed him on how to get to Star Labs once they managed to get past a panicked Iris and a furious Rhodey. Cisco was in the back, hooking the man up to hospital material machinery, relaying his vitals to Dr. Snow. She gripped the dashboard for dear life, her knuckles turning white with strain.

"Almost there, Cisco!" Dr. Snow exclaimed, "How is he?"

Steve was silent throughout the car ride as Cisco worked.

"Not good," Cisco clicked his tongue, "Vitals just spiked way abive average-"

"Dr. Wells can help right?" Dr. Snow gulped.

"We'll have to hurry if he'll be able to do anything."

Steve knew he ran at least three red lights after punching the gas brake, tires squealing against the dirty blacktop.


End file.
